cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite
Infinite is the second episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 and the 10th episode overall. Summary 1ST Half: THE SIBLINGS MEDDENHALL- Enzo and Sage haul Kali back to Boston, but Kali's meddling causes the pair to reevaluate their relationship. Elsewhere, Lily Salvatore finds herself the prisoner of those she once called family and reaches out to Henrietta Feyers for aid while Nora and Mary Louise make wedding plans. Katherine Pierce looks to Josephine Salvatore to find a mysterious artifact that may hold the key to defeating Silas, who has proposed to Kahri. Finally, Meredith Sulez follows the trail of an elusive thief armed with a freeze ray. 2ND Half: DEAN AND JOANNA CLOSE IN ON THE HERETICS- Under the direction of Assistant Chief Executive Sonja Moran, Dean returns to hunt down and stop Lily Salvatore and The Heretics before they can do any more damage to the city. Henrietta Feyers steps in to lead the manhunt for Silas and Kahri while Meredith Sulez is out of commission. Nora come to blows with Mary Louise Fairchild over their involvement with Lily when Valerie Tulle imparts some shocking information to the couple as Katherine Pierce goes to extremes to keep herself alive in the wake of a surprise meeting with her mysterious benefactor. Joanna contacts her superiors in Washington and asks for permission to proceed with a dangerous plan involving Josephine Salvatore, Enzo, and Greta Hart. Finally, Olivia Archer finds a loophole that may get her back in Tristan's good graces. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Recurring Cast * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Tricia Helfer as Sonja Moran * Lana Parrilla as Netzach * Katrina Law as Nyssa Raatko * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Georgina Haig as Kali * Taylor Cole as Sofya * Haley Ramm as Ariane * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies * Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore * Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle * Justice Leak as Malcolm Fairchild * Jaiden Kaine as Beau * Tim Kang as Oscar * J. August Richards as Marut * Amy Gumenick as Greta Hart * David E. Collier as Shen Min * With Jaimie Alexander as Siobhan Abrams * And Michael B. Jordan as Kent Aulis Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Silas, Lily Salvatore, Valerie Tulle, Malcolm Fairchild, Beau, Nora, Mary Louise Fairchild, Alaska * This episode takes place on June 2, 2012. Revelations * TBA Body Count * TBA Gallery piccit-georgina-haig-fringe-1658368637.jpg 49c5640ea7f408521d5f47887c662fe5.jpg Amanda-schull-12-monkeys.jpg Deanmoc.jpg 7x01-07.jpg Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Stand-alone episodes Category:Relationship episodes Category:Episodes set in June 2012 Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with one-word titles